bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
END OF THE CHRYSALIS AGE
|print usa = September 4, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421543000 |chapters = 405. DEICIDE7 406. DEICIDE8 end of the Chrysalis Age 407. DEICIDE9 408. DEICIDE10 409. DEICIDE11 410. DEICIDE12 411. DEICIDE13 412. DEICIDE14 413. DEICIDE15 |viz = 405. DEICIDE 7 406. DEICIDE 8 end of the Chrysalis Age 407. DEICIDE 9 408. DEICIDE 10 409. DEICIDE 11 410. DEICIDE 12 411. DEICIDE 13 412. DEICIDE 14 413. DEICIDE 15 }} END OF THE CHRYSALIS AGE is the forty-seventh volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Sōsuke Aizen's new powers are too much for even the combined efforts of Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihōin. But as Aizen and Gin Ichimaru head for the Real Karakura Town, Ichigo decides to undergo intense training under his father's tutelage. Bleach All Stars Chapters 405. DEICIDE7 Gin tells Ichigo to run away as Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin continue to fight Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Izuru Kira # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Kisuke Urahara # Sōsuke Aizen # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 301: Ichigo Loses His Fighting Spirit!? Gin's Expectation! 406. DEICIDE8 end of the Chrysalis Age Aizen defeats his opponents and goes with Gin to the Real Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Isshin Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Gin Ichimaru # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 301: Ichigo Loses His Fighting Spirit!? Gin's Expectation! 407. DEICIDE9 Aizen and Gin arrive in Soul Society, some distance from Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) # Karin Kurosaki (flashback) # Misato Ochi (flashback) # Chizuru Honshō (flashback) # Mizuiro Kojima (flashback) # Tatsuki Arisawa (flashback) # Keigo Asano Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 301: Ichigo Loses His Fighting Spirit!? Gin's Expectation! 408. DEICIDE10 As Ichigo meditates in the Dangai, Keigo meets up with Tatsuki. Meanwhile, Aizen and Gin arrive in Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin (flashback) # Keigo Asano # Tatsuki Arisawa # Chizuru Honshō # Michiru Ogawa‎ # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 302: The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training! 409. DEICIDE11 As Ichigo fights Tensa Zangetsu in his inner world, Aizen spots Tatsuki in Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tensa Zangetsu # Isshin Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa‎ Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 302: The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training! 410. DEICIDE12 Ichigo encounters an old enemy in his inner world. Aizen threatens the lives of Ichigo's friends. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tensa Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo # Keigo Asano # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa‎ # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 302: The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training! 411. DEICIDE13 Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo's inner Hollow merge to fight Ichigo, one-on-one. Sōsuke Aizen meets Don Kanonji. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hollow Ichigo # Tensa Zangetsu # Sōsuke Aizen # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa‎ # Gin Ichimaru # Don Kanonji # Rangiku Matsumoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 306: For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu! 412. DEICIDE14 Don Kanonji runs away with Tatsuki and Michiru as Gin stabs Rangiku. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Don Kanonji # Rangiku Matsumoto # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa‎ # Keigo Asano # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 306: For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu! 413. DEICIDE15 Ichigo's friends attempt to run away as Gin returns to Aizen's side. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sōsuke Aizen # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru # Tatsuki Arisawa # Keigo Asano # Don Kanonji # Chizuru Honshō # Mizuiro Kojima # Michiru Ogawa # Zennosuke Kurumadani Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 307: Emergency Situation! Aizen, New Evolution! Author's Notes References Navigation 47